


My Eyes Adore You...

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Dean can do is just stare at the breathtaking vision that is Sam.... </p><p>I let Dean use me for this.....it's all him.....I hope I translated it ok for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adore You...

All you can do is stare at him.....

And stare you do, your mouth is slightly open and you are hoping,,,seriously hoping your not drooling like a idiot, but you can't tear your eyes away from the vision before you.

He's sitting at the little desk in the room....just boxers and a t shirt on....it's a warm night and just the two of you......his legs don't fit properly under the desk, so he's sitting sideways at the desk with his legs out before him. He's reading some book or another, research probably.....but that is not important....

You keep staring, you think you have lost all ability to communicate verbally at this point.... He's so beautiful and that is the only word comes to you mind at this moment, although a litany of others follow, gorgeous, stunning, molten lava hot etc......and your not sure but you don't seem to be breathing very well, right now.......and he is all yours, everything you could ever hope for, want or need.

Your baby boy, soul mate, best friend, lover.

You feel yourself move from your spot, and the next thing you know your standing in front of him insinuating yourself between his impossibly long legs, and smile down at him. You close his book, he is smiling back at you now, and you remember kissing, licking, biting every single dimple on his face and how you need to do that again... you lean over, one hand on each leg... and kiss him....small searching, butterfly light kisses at first, while you do the same to his thighs with your fingertips, he presses in closer for deeper kisses, tongues plundering each others mouth. He moans into your mouth as you kiss, he's wiggling slightly in the chair cause you hands tracing patterns on his silky thighs. You break the kiss, only cause you want to plunder his neck, which you do, kissing and licking and marking him up like he likes, making him moan all the louder, making your cock twitch happily in your boxers, hoping it's gonna get to join the party soon. Hes almost purring as you get his sweet spots behind his ears,

You pull back, breathless, you both are, and you just smile at him....he says your name, please he says...... gonna take care of you baby, don't you worry.you say.

You kneel between his legs, tug his boxers off and worship him with your tongue and mouth....and he just feels so good in you mouth, you hum around him, sending vibrations through his skin, there's no other sounds in the room other than you sucking him and the magnificent noises coming out of that beautiful mouth. He moans your name louder and you can feel him getting close....but you have other plans for him....

You pull off with a pop and he whimpers, you grab his hand and pull him up, he discards his shirt and helps you with your clothes...you grab the ever present bottle of lube off the desk, take his hand and lead him over to the little couch and make him sit..... he grabs for you, you tell him I wanna ride you, i want you inside me, so bad baby boy..... you slick a couple of his fingers with the lube so he can open you up and you slick up that monster cock of his that curves up to his belly, hoping that he's still thinking about getting that pierced, like you talked about.....  
You're ready and he's inside you.....it's perfect...he's perfect the way he fits inside you, skin on skin.......and you think....why doesn't he top more, he needs to top more cause the feels of his cock in your ass is the most awesome thing ever.....  
face to face you fuck.....a light sheen of sweat has broken out on both of you, and you are looking forward to after when you lick that sweat off his body and your come that's going be shooting all over his belly soon.....he moans your name like a prayer and you talk your dirty talk that he loves so well and never fails to get him to come faster, which he does as he man handles you cock so that you follow close behind him......and you just hold each other like that, while the come and the sweat cool......

"Dean.......hey....earth to Dean....." he snaps his fingers at you.....

You shake your head and focus on his voice and come back from your reverie, he's still at that desk and he's looking at you strange

"Dean, you alright man....where were you?"

You just smile at him and say " Let me show you...."


End file.
